imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dauntless Cinematic Universe
It is an anime/crossover series planned by fanfiction writer Christopher Spielberg, with characters from Code Geass, Re:Zero, Medaka Box, Rosario + Vampire, the Certain Series, Date A Live, SSSS.Gridman, Amagi Brilliant Park, Vocaloid, Fairy Gone, Sailor Moon, Zombie Land Saga, AI Channel, The Irregular at Magic High School, and more going on adventurous journeys or missions, either solo or altogether, working with many familiar characters, and saving the world fighting bad guys and working side-by-side. Entries Phase One * Zero Kallen (Resident Evil) * The Vampiric Moka (Underworld) * Zero Kallen 2 (Resident Evil: Apocalypse) * Medaka (Underworld: Evolution) * Captain Emilia: The First Indomitable (King Arthur) * The Indomitables (Resident Evil: Extinction) Phase Two * Zero Kallen 3 (Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)) * Medaka: The Dark Quest (Underworld: Awakening) * Captain Emilia: The Twin Maids (I, Frankenstein) * Spirits of the Spectrum (Jupiter Ascending) * Indomitables: Age of Luna (Resident Evil: Afterlife) * Gridgirl (Pokemon: Detective Pikachu) Phase Three * Captain Emilia: Secular Conflict (Total Recall (2012)) * Dorothea Marlya (Sherlock Holmes) * Spirits of the Spectrum Vol. 2 (Stargate) * Sailor Moon: Comeback (Journey to the Center of the Earth) * Medaka: Doomsday (Underworld: Blood Wars) *Legendary Saki (The Kid Who Would Be King) *Indomitables: Virtual War (Resident Evil: Retribution) *Gridgirl and the Alliance (Pokemon: Detective Pikachu 2) *Magician Miyuki (Monster Hunter) *Indomitables: Consummation (Resident Evil: The Final Chapter) *Sailor Moon: Far From Farewell (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island) Phase Four * Certain Index (The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones) * Creations (Underworld: Rise of the Lycans) * Yona and the Legend of the 47 Samurai (47 Ronin) * Dorothea Marlya in the Mystery of Malice (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows) * Medaka: Love and Power (Van Helsing) Phase Five * Witchblade (The Last Witch Hunter) * Sailor Moon: ? * Legendary Saki 2 * Magician Miyuki 2 * Spirits of the Spectrum Vol. 3 * The Lustrous Crystals * The Space Fisherwomen Short Spinoffs * Crusch Karsten and the Twins (The Magicians) * Virtual/Princess (Witches of East End) * Hansode (The Outpost) * What If? (The Twilight Zone (2019)) * Mikasa (The Secret Circle) Trivia * All installments work under the Dauntless Studios banner. Lustrous Crystals Series A parallel sister series to its main Dauntless Cinematic Universe franchise. Will integrate with the main series somewhere in Phase Four. Features characters from Land of the Lustrous in almost every installment, and Endro! in a side spinoff. Several future entries are cancelled, due to its upcoming integration to the Dauntless main CU series. Original * Lustrous Crystals (Supernova) * LC2 (Looper) * Lustrous Crystals: The Last Stand (Zoom) New * Lustrous Crystals: Immortal Class (Super 8) * Lustrous Crystals: Years of Future Hibernation (Transcendence) * Lustrous Crystals: Deities (Gods of Egypt) * Dark Padparadscha (Infinite (2020)) * The New Gems (I Am Mother) Phosphophyllite Trilogy * Lustrous Crystals Origins: Phosphophyllite (Push) * The Gem (RIPD) * Phos (Cargo) Morganite Duology * Morganite (Zombieland) * Morganite 2 (Zombieland: Double Tap) Others * Her4ics (Dragon Blade) * Cairngorn (Cancelled) * Bort (Cancelled) Trivia * Earth, Wind & Fire songs are featured in almost every story to represent the different tone of the subseries towards the main Dauntless Cinematic Universe series. * Works under the Dauntless banner. * The Bort and Cairngorn stories were cancelled due to its upcoming integration into the main Dauntless Cinematic Universe series.